Missing
by HeroPower
Summary: Someone kidnaps Alexis. How will Jaden deal with this? Sequal to Breaking the Hold. JadenxAlexis. Hints of SyrusxDark Magician Girl. Again set in Jaden's POV.
1. Kicked out

Discalimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

A/N: I finally got this story up!

* * *

Nearly a week had past since I beat Chazz and defeated the society and I was getting ready to take Alexis to the tournament, don't ask how I planned on getting her there. Anyway, I called her on my PDA. There was no answer. I soon found Syrus.

"Sy, did you happen to see Alexis?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's at the beach with Chazz." Syrus answered.

I growled at that and said, "Thanks, Syrus."

I ran off to the back and when I got close enough I could see Chazz was standing in front of Alexis who was right in front of the water. I knew what was going to happen, it happend to me. Except when Alexis did it to me, she was protecting me, while Chazz was doing it for revenge.

"Uh oh." I said and rushed over as fast as I could.

I got there too late. Chazz had pushed Alexis right in the water and walked off.

"JADEN!" I heard Alexis call for me.

When I heard it, I gain super human speed! Okay, I didn't. But I did go faster. I got there and jumped into the water and pulled Alexis out.

"Are you okay Alexis?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

We went to the tournament. It was so good. I'll have to tell you all about it later. Anyway we came back to duel academy.

"What a good tournament." I said.

"Yeah." Alexis said, looking down.

"Uh whats the matter, Lex?" I asked, using one of my pet names for her.

"Its just," Alexis started. "before Chazz pushed me into the sea, by the way, thanks again for pulling me out, he said he was taking his room back."

"Oh." I said. "Well you could go back to Obelisk."

"Two things wrong with that." Alexis said. "One, I would have to where that dress when I duel, and two, I would be away from you."

"Well, haven't you found a dorm yet?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Well you can stay in my dorm tonight until we can find you a dorm tomorrow." I said, hoping I wouldn't get smacked.

"Thanks." Alexis said hugging me.

"I just hope we don't get suspended." I said.

"We're okay if Crowler doesn't find out." Alexis said.

We got to the cabins when we saw bags outside Alexis' old room. She picked them up and started walking to my room.

"Alexis, I'm sorry that he kicked you out because you're my girlfriend now." I said, figuring out why Chazz kicked her out.

"Its okay, Jaden." Alexis said, lightly pressing her lips onto my cheek.

Lucky for us, the tournament was long so when we got back in my dorm Syrus and Hassleberry already tuckered themself out from fight, Syrus normally won the word fight, but Hassleberry always won the fist fight. So we snuck in quietly and Alexis pulled a sleeping bag. She rolled it out on the floor and started getting down on the floor.

"Oh no." I said. "I'm not letting a guest sleep on the floor. You can have my bed for tonight."

I walked over to the sleeping bag and layed down in it.

"Uh, thank you." Alexis said, slipping into my bed.

* * *

A/N: Now before anyone says anything, I do in fact know that Girls aren't allowed in a boys room. In fact its said there in the story. I just figured if Jaden broke the rules to help Alexis it would be kinda sweet. Plus next chapter it helps with the humor half of the story. 


	2. Early Morning Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own GX!

* * *

I woke up to Syrus' scream.

"Huh?" I got up. "Where's the fire?"

"Jaden, Alexis is in our room!" Syrus said freaking out. "Sleeping!"

"Oh yeah." I said, remembering I didn't tell him. "You see Chazz took back his room yesterday, and Alexis didn't have anywhere to go, so I let her stay here for the night."

"AND YOU LET HER-" Syrus started screaming. I covered his mouth so noone would come in.

"Sh!" I told him.

"And you let her sleep in your bed?" Sy asked pushing away my hand.

"You would do it if it were the Dark Magician Girl." I said, smiling as he blushed.

"Yeah, well, next time tell me." He said. "So that next time I don't wake up thinking Tyranno snores like a girl and mumbles in his sleep like a girl, then see you on the floor so I look in your bed and see your girlfriend." Syrus was freaking out. "Plus we could get in big trouble!"

"Chill out, Syrus." I said. "As long as ugly Face doesn't find out we won't get in trouble."

"Well I'm not getting the blame." Syrus said.

"You and Tyranno won't." I said. "If anything happens I'll take the whole blame."

I walked over to my bed and lightly tapped Alexis.

"Alexis, wake up." I said.

"Uh, Jadey?" She said, calling me her pet name for me as she started waking up.

"JADEY!?" Syrus asked laughing.

"Yes, I call her Alexi and Lex, and she calls me Jadey." I explained, glaring at Syrus.

Syrus fell on the floor laughing.

"PRIVATE TRUESDALE!" Tyranno yelled waking up. "WHATS ALL THE COMMOTION!?"

"SH!" Alexis and I shushed him.

"Alexis?" Tyranno asked, as he hopped down from his bed. "Whats she doing here and why is Private Truesdale on the floor?"

"Chazz took his room back, I let her stay here for the night, and Syrus heard her call me Jadey." I explained.

As soon as I finished explaining everything Tyranno was on the floor as well.

"Jadey?" Ty asked, rolling around.

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, its not like you two haven't been called embrassing thing."

Anyway, we all got up. Lex and I got ready to find her a room when Crowler knocked on the door.

"MR. YUKI, MR. TRUESDALE, MR. HUCKLEBELLY, OPEN UP!" Crowler yelled through the door.

"ITS HASSLEBERRY!" Tyranno said opening the door.

"I was going to ask you three if you were going to go to breakfast, since normally Slacker is already there." Crowler said pointing to me. "BUT NOW I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION! WHY IS MS. RHODES HERE!?"

"Uh..." Sy, Ty, and me said.

"Its my fault Chancellor Crowler." Alexis said.

"Alexis, you don't have to do this." I told her.

"You see, I had made plans to eat lunch with my boyfriend when I noticed Jaden wasn't showing, so I went to find him so we could eat together." Alexis said, semi-lying.

"Oh... WHAT!?" Crowler screamed. "YOU CAN'T REALLY TELL ME YOU, ONE OF MY OBELISKS, ARE IN LOVE WITH SOME SLACKER! Well I guess you **should** be in this Slacker dorm if you want to be one."

Crowler stomped away.

"Thanks." I wispered into Alexis' ear.

"You're welcome." Alexis wispered into my ear.

We went to breakfast then went to find a room that noone was living in. As you could guess, we didn't have too much luck. We got together with Syrus and Tyranno for lunch.

"So did you two find a room yet?" Syrus asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Well you better find one soon." Tyranno said.

"Yeah, Crowler almost caught on today." Syrus said.

"I just hope we can get one at all." Alexis said.

"Listen, Alexis." I said, grabbing her hands in mine. "I promise, I'll get you a dorm bigger and better than what Chazz gave you."

"How do you plan to do that?" Someone asked from behind me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the first time I tried putting this chapter up, something went wrong. Has anyone else had this happen to them? 


	3. Help from a rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX and Kai belongs to inu-yusukekaiba102

* * *

"Well I don't know..." I started then noticed that the voice came from behind.

I turned around and Aster Phoenix was standing behind us.

"Well I do owe you for helping my manager and friend, Sartorious, come back to being himself." Aster said. "Maybe I could pull some strings and get you a room for your girlfriend."

"Thanks!" I said.

"But..." Aster started.

"But what?" I asked.

"But that doesn't mean I won't tell Crowler you broke the rules and let a girl stay in your room." Aster said. "But I might change my mind, if you can beat me in a duel, Jaden."

"Okay." I said. "But first can we eat?"

"Well I'll duel you after the room is built." Aster said.

"Okay." I said as I dug my face into my food.

"But it won't be ready until tomorrow." Aster said.

"Then where does Alexis stay to...?" I asked.

"You figure out." Aster said, walking away.

"I hate when Aster makes me look stupid." I said. "I'm the better hero! I saved everyone!"

"Calm down, Jaden." Alexis said.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble." I said. "Hey, think you're old roommates could..."

"After I told Crowler you're my boyfriend, I don't think I'll ever be allowed back in Obelisk." Alexis said.

"We could hope really hard Sheppard comes back today." Syrus said.

"Nah." Everyone said at the same time.

"We could sneak her into the room one more night." Tyranno said.

"We may have to." I said.

"Well, we could trick Chazz into letting her stay in his room tonight." Syrus suggested.

"No." I said. "He's way too stupid to fall for tricks."

"Yeah." Everyone else said.

"Well whats there to do for the day?" I asked.

"You don't have anyone to duel?" Syrus asked.

"No." I said.

"Any adventures?" Tyranno asked.

"No." I said.

"And we didn't have plans for a date today." Alexis told Sy and Ty.

"You two could go on a study date." Syrus said.

"Yeah, we could." I said. "I do need to learn alot more."

"Then its settled." Alexis said. "When we're done eatting I'll tutor you."

* * *

So we spent the rest of the day studying. Then we quietly went into my dorm. 

"Safe." All four of us said quietly.

"Hey, Jaden, what did you do with Chazz anyway?" Syrus asked. "Last week you said you wanted to get Chazz."

"Oh, I asked this guy named Kai, who hates bullies, to beat him up." I said.

Then we heard a knocked at the door.

* * *

A/N: I would like to real fast apoligize to Inu-yusukekaiba102 for forgetting to put the Kai disclaimer up before and not giving Kai a bigger part.


	4. Annoying Returns

A/N: JC-zala, you almost came close to the plot of the next story.

* * *

"WE'RE DEAD!!!" Syrus yelled.

"Chill out, I have a plan." I said.

I opened the door and nearly screamed.

"JADEY-POO!" The person at the door said as she hugged my arm.

It turns out Blair, the annoying creepette, had come to Duel Academy, and got put in Slifer. Alexis started glaring at me.

"She's nothing to me." I said to Alexis. "You know you're the only girl for me."

Alexis smiled at me and stopped the glaring. Though I don't mind whether she glares at me or not, it means she cares. Uh... you heard nothing?

"What are you doing here?" I asked while trying to get Blair off my arm.

"I came to Duel Academy to be with my Jadey-poo." Blair said.

"Well you better find another boy, I'm taken." I said, wanting to puke seeing Blair's ugly face.

"Whose the rude evil girl that stole my Jaden!?" Blair asked, more like demanded to know.

"Me." Alexis said.

"YOU DUMPED ME FOR SOME STUCK-UP OBELISK!?" Blair yelled at me.

"No." I said. "One, I never dated you, and two, Alexis was never stuck up, even when she was an Obelisk!"

"And I'm the only one allowed to call him Jadey." Alexis said.

"FINE!" Blair yelled walking out the door. "But know this Jaden Yuki, you will be mine!"

As Blair walked away I quickly closed the door.

"You think she figure it out?" Syrus asked.

"No." I said. "She got too mad at Lex to piece everything together."

"Who was that anyway?" Tyranno asked.

"Some crazy girl who gets crushes on good duelists." I explained. "She liked Zane, and then Me."

"Oh." Tyranno said.

"And now that creepette is at Duel Academy." I said.

"Well we should get some sleep." Syrus suggested.

"You guys can." I said, walking over to the door. "I'll watch the door."

"Thanks." Alexis said, walking over and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Um, Lex, Sy and Ty are watching." I said.

"Don't mind us." Syrus said snickering.

"Yeah, we're nobody." Tyranno added. "Noone's here but you two."

I could of killed them as they hopped into their beds and faked sleeping.

"Well you go get some sleep." I said to Alexis.

"Okay good-night." Alexis said, kissing me on the lips one more time then going to go to sleep.

That was a long night, I sat down infront of the door so noone would try to break in and prove Alexis is sleeping in here. I keep worring about her getting expelled for being in a boy's room. I remember falling asleep and thats it until I heard Syrus yelling. Man for a little guy he has a loud mouth.

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled.

"What?" I asked, waking up again to Syrus yelling.

"You fell asleep infront of the door." Syrus said as I looked backwards at the door.

"Oh." I said. "And you're up so early why?"

"I'm always up this early." Syrus said. "And besides I had to make sure nothing happend to my best friends girlfriend, so I woke you up so that Alexi will be fine."

"Atticus doesn't even call her that!" I said about to punch Syrus.

"AH!" Syrus screamed and jumped into his bed.

* * *

A/N: Well Jaden got outta that, but he'll have to think fast next chapter when theres more trouble in the middle of this weird night. 


	5. More Trouble!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

I went back to sleep infront of the door.

* * *

The next thing I woke up to was the sound of a certain guy who I'm wondering why Alexis wanted saved. 

"Hey, do you know where my sister is!?" Atticus called from outside the door.

"W-why would I?" I said half asleep.

"Well she's your girlfriend and she not in her room." Atticus said.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Syrus yelled still awake.

"We're not doomed." I said.

"Doomed how?" Atticus asked from outside.

"Ah, he's talking about this game he got and he's losing, Big time." I faked. "But theres this code that uh, can allow his character to stay alive for the next uh four levels of playing time."

"Whats it called?" Atticus was almost on to us.

"The... Might of the..." I started then couldn't come up with anything.

"golden... cards!" Syrus said at the end.

"Never heard of it." Atticus said. "So wheres my sister?"

"Uh, at that Lying Berry place." I said.

"Oh thanks." Atticus said. "Wait the what?"

"That booky place, where everyone is suppose to be quiet and everything." I said.

I looked over to Syrus who slapped his head.

"Why do you wanna know anyway?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to her about her next date with you." Atticus said.

"Thanks alot." I said, annoyed about him trying to butt in on Lex and my dating life.

I decided to go back to sleep for alittle longer.

* * *

I eventually got up on my own. Okay, I got up when I heard Alexis' lovely voice. Um, did I say lovely? I didn't say that. YOU NEVER HEARD A THING! Anyway, I woke up and saw Alexis standing over me. 

"Lying berry?" Alexis asked.

"Isn't that what its called?" I asked.

"Jaden, how about I tutor you two or more days a week?" She asked.

"Okay." I said smiling.


	6. A new better dorm

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if some of the effects in the duel are messed up a little. I really didn't want the duel to last long.

* * *

I got up, dusted myself off and opened up the door.

"Come on, lets see how far Aster got on your room." I said walking outside.

Alexis followed me outside and our jaws nearly dropped. Aster actually got a good room built in so little time. But we had to see more than just the outside. We walked in. I was so gonna give Aster a good duel for making this good a dorm room. Not that I'd ever give a **bad** duel, but I was gonna make it a record breaking one.

* * *

"Woah," I said when Lex and I were inside. "This room is even better than Chazz's."

"Thank you very much." Alexis said, kissing me.

"You're welcome." I said back to her.

"Wow, nice room!" Syrus said, walking in.

"Yeah, that Aster Phoenix must know good people." Tyranno said, walking in also.

"Well, Jaden, you ready?" Aster said leaning against the doorway.

"When did you...?" I started. "Never mind. Yeah, I'm always ready for a good duel."

"OH SO YOU GET MISS 'I'LL STEAL JADEN YUKI FROM HIS TRUE LOVE' A DORM BUT NOT ME!?" Blair said seeing the room.

"Whose..." Aster started.

"A crazy girl whose in love with Jaden." Syrus explained.

"Listen, Blair, I never did, I don't, and I never will love you." I said.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Blair said running out.

"Okay..." Aster said. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" I said, taking off to Duel Academy.

* * *

When we all got to the arena, Alexis, Syrus, and Tyranno took their seats. Me and Aster took our places in the arena. Then we heard squealing from the crowds. Everyone looked over and saw Mindy and Jazz squealing over Aster.

"Thats it." Alexis said. "Don't try and stop me, you guys know I'll come back."

She walked over and I won't give any details but lets say what Alexis did really shut Jazz and Mindy up.

"Thanks." I said to Alexis.

"You're welcome." Alexis said walking back to her seat.

Aster and I started our duel disks.

"I'll start." Aster said. "I'll summon D-Hero Captain Tenacious in attack mode. Next I'll play four cards face-down and end my turn."

"I play Pot of Greed." I said. "Now I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab. Next I play Fake Hero to summon Neos! Now I activate Neos' contact fusion to fuse him and Flick into Flare Neos! I'll also lay down two face-downs. And now I'll attack."

Aster's life points went all the way down to 0.

"And thats game." I said doing my winning pose.

"Fine, I won't tell." Aster said.

* * *

We all went back to Alexis' new room.

"WOAH!" Mindy said.

"Lexi, how did you get this good room?" Jasmine asked.

"Lets just say Jaden got it for me." Alexis said.

"Why don't we have boyfriends that get us cool rooms?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh no, their totally lame!" Mindy said as they ran off screaming.

"Heh," Syrus chuckled. "We'll just leave you two alone."

Syrus tried to pull Hassleberry out.

"Come on!" Syrus told him. "The couple needs their privacy. Jaden's real best friend would leave."

Almost right after Sy finished, Hassleberry ran out. Syrus followed him.

"Well, I guess we have the whole day to ourselfs." I said. "You wanna pick a day for that extra tutoring?"

"How about I teach you three days, on Friday, Sunday, and Monday?" Alexis asked.

"Okay, but why not Saturdays?" I asked.

"Well we don't want to take away a night for normal dates, do we?" Alexis asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I said. "Hey wait that means we study today."

"So lets get to work." Alexis said as she walked over to the couch.

"Okay." I said following.

I gotta give Aster this, he makes really good dorm rooms. Maybe if dueling doesn't go his way he could start making rooms for duel academy. The only bad thing was that two person couch. He must have had that put in just to bug me. I mean why does everyone try to push us closer together, literally! We can push ourselfes together!

* * *

Anyway we stopped so we could get some food. We met up with Sy, and Ty.

"So, how did your study date go?" Syrus asked.

"Good, good," I said. "HEY ITS TUTORING NOT A DATE!"

"But either way Jaden learned alot." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I never knew I could learn so much in three hours." I said.

"Jaden, its been five, atleast." Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry said.

"... DUMB MATH!" I shouted.

"Oh, so Alexis is only teaching you dueling?" Blair walked up.

"One: she's a good tutor, and three: we're eatting and your face is making us sick!" I said. "Wait.. DUMB MATH!"

"Hey, I'm offering to teach you things you'll need." Blair said.

"I don't need it." I said.

"Well you'll need my help one time, and I'll remember how many times you rejected me!" Blair said walking away.

"Will she just leave Duel Academy already?" I said.

"She does have a point though Sarge." Hassleberry said.

"Whats that mean?" I asked.

"Well you did just think five hours was three." Syrus said for Hassleberry.

"Well I'm better at math while I'm dueling." I said. "So the more I learn about how to pass these test the more I get better at dueling. And I'm never gonna take **HER** up on her offer."

* * *

We finished and went back to our rooms. I hopped in my bed.

"Jaden, why are you going to bed so early?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, Sarge, you're normally up til 11:00 pm." Hassleberry said.

"Well, I'm meeting Lex early tomorrow." I told both my roommies.

* * *

A/N: Well how do you like this chapter? Its gonna be the last chapter that has people pushing Jaden and Alexis together for a while. 


	7. More Evil!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

I went to sleep and woke up to a loud scream. And I knew the scream too. It was Alexis's.

"Huh?" I jumped outta bed. "ALEXIS! I'M COMING!"

I ran out of my room and into hers. I normally wouldn't do so, but if Alexis was screaming than something was up. Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder and pointed to an opened window. I looked over and saw someone, with a tied up Alexis, jumping out the window.

"HEY, YOU, STOP!" I yelled.

The person saw me, pointed to a note on the table, and jumped out the window. I walked over to the table and read the note.

"If you ever wanna see this girl again you will meet me in two days by the beach and do exactly as I tell you." The note said.

"ALEXIS!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Luckily only Syrus and Hassleberry heard me and ran in.

"What happend?" They both asked.

"Guys, hold me down, or I'll blow." I said.

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"Because someone kidnapped Alexis." I said.

Syrus and Hassleberry put in earplugs.

"Okay, you can let out a scream." Hassleberry said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Again I got lucky and noone heard me.

"I think I know who it is." I said walking past them.

"Who?" They asked as I walked out.

"Princeton!" I growled using Chazz's last name.

* * *

At rare times I will get angry, but only once something terrible has happend, like when that Jinzo tried to steal my soul, or when Camula took Crowler and Zane's soul. But this, this was too much. I walked right into Chazz's room and grabbed him by the collar.

"CHAZZ!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Chazz asked. "Slacker, what are you doing here?"

"Give me Alexis." I said.

"I wouldn't take her even in anyone's dreams." Chazz said. "Infact, I'm over her, and have a girlfriend, who does want me to build her a room, but still!"

If I wasn't so mad, I would have laughed. If Alexis didn't tell Jazz and Mindy about the room I got Aster to build then which ever one was dating him would never have asked him.

"OH YEAH!" I said. "I want some proof you're over her."

Chazz walked over to a trash can and picked up two pieces of paper.

"This is my favorite picture of her in that Harpie Lady costume." Chazz said "If I ripped it up after getting Atticus to give me one, then him losing them all, do you think I would rip it up?"

"Okay, then how do I know you do have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ask Alexis its one of her frien..." Chazz stopped after I dropped him and pounded the floor. "Woah, Slacker, whats wrong?"

"She's gone." I said.

"What happend?" Chazz asked as he saw the anger in my eyes.

"Someone took her." I said.

"Well, I do owe you for helping me escape that society." Chazz said. "And helped me learn my love for... uh, I promised I wouldn't tell, anyway, I, The Chazz, am a great detective. I can help you. As long as you don't ask someone to nearly kill me again."

"If you can figure out who took her, I'll think about it." I said.

"Show me the crime scene." Chazz said.

* * *

I walked back to Alexis' new room with Chazz following. We got in the room and Chazz's jaw nearly fell.

"How did...?" He asked.

"I got it for her." I said, proudly.

Well Syrus was still there but Hassleberry left.

"So did he steal Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"Huh?" Chazz asked.

"No." I said. "Anyway, I got here after hearing Alexis scream, I saw this person who had tied her up and pulled her away, then I found that note over there."

I pointed to the note and Chazz walked over and looked at it.

"Hm?" He said studying the note.

He looked at it for awhile and pulled out gloves, put them on, and picked up the note.

"I'll have to dust this for fingerprints." Chazz said walking away.

"Don't worry, Jay, I'm sure Chazz will figure something out." Syrus said, trying to put his hand on my shoulder.

I walked over to Alexis' couch and sat down.

"Syrus, we're talking Chazz, he can't solve a mystery for his life." I said, then sighed.

"We'll find her, Jaden, don't worry." Syrus said.

"But, who would be so heartless as to take her" I said.

"Crowler could have taken her, to get back at you two for being a couple." Syrus said.

"He's not smart enough." I said.

"Whats the matter?" Blair asked, walking in.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Syrus asked.

"How can a girl sleep with all the commotion?" She asked. "By the way, wheres Alexis? Did she finally dump you, aw I'm so sorry Jaden."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" I yelled.

"Why?" Blair asked me concerned.

Syrus wispered something in her ear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jaden, uh hey, now that she's gone do you think you may want someone to tutor you while she's gone?" Blair asked.

I was close to elbowing her when Syrus grabbed my elbow.

"Jaden, you think she could have...?" Syrus said.

"No, the person who took Lex was taller." I said. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN INSULT ALEXIS THOUGH!"

"Oh, but Jadey I was just trying to mend your broken heart." Blair said.

"ONLY ALEXIS IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME JADEY!" I yelled at her.

"Woah, I've never seen this side of Jaden, its kinda attractive." Blair said.

"Shut up, or get a fist right in the face!" I said, making a fist at Blair.

"I know your really just saying that to mask your feelings Jadey-poo." Blair said.

"St-stop it Blair." Syrus said. "I think you're getting him angry."

I let Blair go that once. I walked right back to my dorm and jumped in my bed.

_'I hope Chazz **CAN** figure it out.'_ I thought.

"ALEXIS!!!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. Why did I do that anyway? I knew I wouldn't get an answer. Well I was mad and upset.

_'If I could only see her smiling face one last time...'_ I thought about Alexis and how far our relationship had grown through only two years.

"When I find that kidnapper, he or she will learn not to mess with Jaden Yuki or his girlfriend." I said then went to sleep.


	8. Bad Dreams

I woke up right then. I just sat on my bed for the rest of the night. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep through class, I couldn't even mock Crowler. The guys did do their best to cheer me up. 

"Come on Jaden." Syrus said. "Its not like you lived without her before."

"Yeah." I said. "But we were never an offical couple before, and I never had this dream before."

"What dream?" Syrus asked.

I explained to Sy all about the dream.

"Weird." Syrus said.

"Yeah," I said. "And I just wish I could be with her."

"We'll save her." Syrus said.

Man, this was weird, Syrus was confident about something and I was scared of something. Normally its the other way around.

"If only I could have done something." I said kicking a random wall.

"Jaden, We're all gonna try our best to find her." Syrus said.

"Well if you need me I'll be by the beach." I said, walking in the direction of the beach.

* * *

When I got there I dropped into the sand and closed my eyes. 

"Even now, I can still see her in my head." I said and sighed.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice said.

"Sure, Atticus." I said when I recalled the voice.

"Listen, I know how you feel." Atticus said sitting down. "Alexis is my sister, and when I found out someone took her, well okay, I didn't get as mad as you, but I did get upset."

"But you weren't there." I said. "I could have done something."

"Listen, Jaden, she's safe, Alexis knows how to handle herself in a tight situation." Atticus said. "On a different note: you two aren't getting any younger, and next year you two graduate, have you two planned out your wedding?"

"Uh." I said as my eyes popped open. True ever since last year, after I knew what it meant, I had been think about it alot but Lex and I never really discussed it. "W-wedding? Thats a little far off, isn't it?"

"Well like I said you both aren't getting any younger." Atticus said. "Just give me the date of it and I can plan it all out for you."

"Woah, who said a thing about Alexis and I and Marriage?" I asked.

"Oh come on, the whole school has heard about your duel against Harrington from Syrus, Jasmine, and Mindy." Atticus said.

"Oh," I said. "Thanks, now I can get back at them."

I got up and started walking away.

"If you need me, I'm going to go show Syrus, Jasmine, and Mindy why not to tell people that." I said.

* * *

I got to my dorm and what do you know, another "I'm his best friend" fight was going on. 

"Well Sarge likes me best!" Tyranno yelled at Syrus.

"Why would he like someone whose in the wrong school, this is Duel Academy, not Milatary School." Syrus said.

"I've had my years there already, Soldier." Tyranno said.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" They both yelled.

"I have no best friend." I said making them look at me like I had three-hundred heads. "I have alot of Best friend**S**."

"Which one of them do you like most?" They both asked.

"Easy." I said. "Alexis."

We went to duel a few people after that. I admit, for awhile I was trying to forget about Alexis as hard as could so I could be at the top of my game. Then we went to bed. Okay, they went to bed. I stayed up. I was too worried about Alexis. I only stopped worring about that because I heard a girly scream. I got up, and ran where it was coming from.


	9. Talking to Annoying

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX. And since I didn't do this last chapter, I don't own GX.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say, please noone get too upset abou the slight romance in this chapter. I only made it to help Jaden with one of his problems.

* * *

I soon regreted it. Turns out Blair was screaming. 

"What happend?" I asked.

"Nothing." Blair said. "I just know when a girl screams you comes running to save her. And I wanted to see your wonderful face again."

"I think I'm gonna hurl." I said, grossed out by her.

"You wouldn't be if it were Alexis here." Blair said.

"Yeah, you're completely right." I said.

"What does she have that I don't?" Blair asked.

"Well, she's a good duelist, she has a great deck, and she's not nearly half my age."

"Well dueling isn't everything, and when you're 100 I will be nowhere near half your age." Blair said. And I admit, she had a point about that age thing.

"Still, Alexis isn't ugly." I was saying anything at that moment, one because I was still very upset about Alexis being taken, and two, Blair was really annoying me.

Blair then started crying and ran off. I sighed.

"Blair wait." I said, running after her.

When I finally found her I found her sitting on the ground crying. I walked over.

"Listen Blair, I'm-" I was cut off.

"OH BE QUIET!" Blair said not looking at me.

"I didn't mean it." I said, sitting on the ground next to her. "I'm just really upset-"

"ABOUT ALEXIS!" Blair shouted still not looking at me. "I KNOW!"

"Blair, you need to know something." I said

"I don't need to hear anything from you!" Blair said.

I turned Blair around so she could see me.

"Listen, isn't there someone you've known for awhile that you like?" I asked.

"Well there is this one guy." Blair said.

"So whats his name?" I asked, trying to make her like him more than me.

"Marcel." She said.

"Well you should tell him how you feel." I said.

_'And stay away from **me**.'_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks for the advice, Jaden." Blair said, hugging me.

"No problem." I said, trying hard not to puke.

"But don't think that means I won't stop loving you, Jadey-poo." Blair said walking away.

"Great." I said sarcasticly to myself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to anyone who thinks it was meant as a Jaden/Blair chapter, and hates the coupling, I just made it so Blair wouldn't bug Jaden the rest of this fic, and for Competition, the sequel to Missing. 


	10. Flashbacks of Alexis

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

I walked back to my dorm and got in my bed.

"Alexis, please be safe." I said very quietly.

"I'm sure she's okay." Syrus said poking his head down to my bed.

"You're up!?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you're worried about Alexis, aren't you?" Syrus said. "Jaden, this person wasn't trying to hurt Alexis."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well while you were out, that creep broke in and left a note." Syrus said.

"whoops, I guess I shouldn't have left the door open." I said.

"Well anyway the note said that he wants to meet you today." Syrus said. "After classes, right behind the slifer dorms. And he wants you to came alone, thats how I know this guys targeting you, and you alone."

"Well then I'll meet him there." I said. "I really could have saved Alexis!"

"We know Jaden you've already told everyone." Syrus said.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I told her that I loved her?" I asked Syrus.

"100 times, but 101 won't hurt." Syrus said.

"Well..." I said starting to flashback.

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

Alexis and I were having your plain old table duel. Then when it was over I just started talking.

"Man, Lex, this is really fun, I really like hanging out with you and dueling with you." I said.

"Yeah." She said. "Same here."

"And you're a really good duelist." I said.

"And so are you." Alexis said, smiling.

"And I love you..." I stopped after I reliazed what I just said.

"Yeah I feel that way t..." Alexis started. "Wait, what?"

"I mean like one of my roomies." I said. "You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, completely." She said.

_'Woah, that was close.'_ I said to myself in my head.

"I mean its not like I'm IN love with you." I lied. "Its that... uh..."

"I know Jaden." She said, sounding alittle depressed.

"Uh, hey, Lex, why are you so depressed?" I asked.

"Oh, did I sound depressed?" Alexis asked. "Cause I'm not."

"Huh?" I asked.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/**

"Jaden, you didn't see it then?" Syrus asked me.

"No." I said.

"I could even tell why she'd be depressed after that." Syrus said. "And I have love trouble!"

"Don't remind me." I said. "I feel terrible for not knowing."

"Um, hey, why don't you tell me about the first time Alexis told you she loved you again?" Sy said trying to change the subject.

_'I can't wait until we find Lexi so I can be the one trying to cheer Sy up, instead of the other way around.'_ I thought.

"Okay." I said.

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

It was a few days before my second duel with Aster Phoenix. Me, Sy, and Hassleberry were hanging out in our room when I heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, walking over to the door.

I opened it up and there was Alexis.

"Hey Lex, whats up?" I asked.

"Well can I talk to you for a minute?" Alexis said.

"Aren't we talking now?" I asked.

"I mean in private." Alexis said pointing to Syrus and Ty.

"Oh sure." I said, as I step out of my room and closed the door. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well about a few things, like remember that thing we did on Duel Monsters Spirit Day?" Alexis asked.

"I thought everyone put on costumes." I said.

"No that other thing." Alexis said. "You know the thing only you, me, and Atticus known about."

"OH!" I said. "That. Yeah."

"And how I accepted when you asked me to marry you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"And how I said I knew what you were talking about when you said you loved me?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." I said, again. "What exactly does any of those things have to do with a thing?"

"Well..." Alexis said. "I wanted to say..."

"You wanted to say what?" I asked.

"That I really love you." Alexis said.

"I know you told me before." I said.

"No." Alexis said. "I mean Love Love."

"Huh?" I said.

"You kn..." Alexis started. "Jaden, I think you can understand this alot easier."

Then Alexis kissed me.

"Woah." I said, smiling slightly. "Um, Alexis, I never really thought you felt that way t..."

"Well Jaden, I guess I'll be seeing you." Alexis said, again sounding depressed.

"Uh, wait Alexis..." I started.

Unfortunently Lex was already gone. Before I could tell her my feelings. One good thing came out of that day, I did find out Alexis feelings.

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/**

"THAT WAS SO SAD!" Syrus shouted, as he started crying.

"Uh, Syrus, your really starting to scare me." I said.

"Why is Private Truesdale crying like a baby?" Tyranno asked, being woken up by Syrus' crying.

"BECAUSE!" Syrus shouted. "JADEN'S TELLING ME SAD STORIES!!!"

"What?" Hassleberry asked.

"Nothing." I said.

As Syrus kept crying I decided to drown him out with a really old memory.

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

Me and Syrus were coming back from the girls dorm the night I dueled Alexis for our freedom.

"So why were you there anyway Sy?" I asked.

"Well you see, there was this love note someone sent." Syrus said.

"Okay." I said.

"And I found it in my locker and it was from Alexis, saying to go to the girls dorm." Syrus said.

"I'm with you so far." I said.

"But it was really for you." Syrus said.

"Uh h- WHAT!?" I asked.

"But it was fake anyway." Syrus said.

"Oh." I said.

"But you know, it does seem like she likes you." Syrus said.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Yeah." Syrus said. "And from what I can tell you like her too."

"How?" I said.

"You did say you think you're in love with her." Syrus said.

"It was a joke?" I half-lied.

We got to our cabin.

"Hey where were you guys?" Chumley asked, when we got in.

"The gir-." Syrus started.

I covered his mouth.

"We were um..., dueling." I said.

"Oh." Chumley said, then went back to sleep.

"Um Jaden...?" Syrus said.

"What?" I asked.

"Where'd your duel disk go?" Syrus asked.

"Its right here on my ar..." I started then looked at my arm. "Oh man I must've dropped it."

I rushed out of my room.

"Gotta find it." I said to myself.

I looked all over, then I saw Alexis standing at the lighthouse. I rushed over.

"Hey Alexis." I said.

"Oh hey Jaden." Alexis said.

"Uh hey did you happen to see my duel disk?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Alexis said, pulling out a duel disk and then handed it to me. "I figured it was yours when I saw the hero cards."

"Thanks." I said. "I normally wouldn't have been so careless as to drop it, but there was something else on my mind."

"If you don't mind my asking, what could you be thinking of that was more important than your duel disk?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, just a friend." I said. "One thats really cool, and a tough duelist."

"Do I know this friend of yours?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, in a way you know yo... her." I said.

"Oh so I guess you're gonna go now right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." I said started to walk away.

"Oh well see ya." Alexis said kinda depressed.

I stopped.

"Hey whats the matter?" I asked.

"Well if you have to know, I'm worried." Alexis said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well before tonight I hardly ever lost to anyone outside my family." Alexis said.

"Well, then we can keep that between the two of us right?" I asked.

"Huh?" Alexis said.

"Well if anyone finds out we dueled and asks who won, I'll just tell that person you won." I said.

"Why would you do that?" Alexis asked.

"Because, well, I guess I owe you for not blabing about Me and Sy going to the girls dorm." I said.

"Uh, thanks, Jaden." Alexis said, as she started hugging me.

"Uh, you're welcome, Alexis." I said, hugging her back. "W-well I guess I should be going."

"Yeah, see ya." Alexis said.

I started walking back then turned back and looked at Alexis.

'_Maybe Syrus is right._' I thought to myself. _'She was distacrting me enough to make me lose my duel disk, and I did tell Alexis she's really cool and she's got game. And I am keeping the winner of the duel secret.'_

I finally got back to my cabin and Syrus was still up.

"Alright Jaden, you found your duel disk!" Syrus said.

"I, um, I think I may have found more than that." I said.

"What else did you find?" Syrus asked.

"Well I guess I can tell you, since you have kept a few secrets." I said. "I think I might have found feelings for Alexis."

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/**

I snapped back to reality and Syrus was still crying.

"Syrus, it wasn't that sad." I said.

"BUT IT WAS!!!" Syrus screamed.

"Syrus, come on, you'll wake the whole island up." I said.

"I'll take care of him." Tyranno said pulling out a hammer.

"AH!" Syrus yelled and cried some more.

Next thing I heard was a huge whack and a loud cry before the room fell silent.

"There." Hassleberry said. "I think that worked."

I didn't care though. I just wanted sleep. So I got some.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. R&R please. 


	11. Day of the Rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

I woke up to an agruement.

"WHY'D YOU BONK ME ON THE HEAD WITH THAT HAMMER!?" Syrus yelled.

"BECAUSE SARGE WAS GETTING ANNOYED!" Hassleberry said.

"AT LEAST I CAN BE EMOTIONAL!" Syrus said.

"I CAN BE EMOTIONAL!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Lets see it." Syrus said.

"Okay." Tyranno said.

I had to see this. Hassleberry never, and I mean never, crys. I opened my eyes and looked at Tyranno.

"Hang on." He said.

Soon one small tear fell from his eye.

"Well that proves that." I said. "Tyranno Hassleberry **can** cry."

"Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"When did you get up?" They asked in unison. Aw man, I thought I forgot that word.

"A few minutes ago." I said.

"oh..." They both said again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about last night crying thing, or the hammer thing." I said.

"Thanks, best friend." They both said. "HEY, HE'S **MY** BEST FRIEND! QUIT COPYING ME!"

"Heh." I laughed as I got ready for school. I know, thats not what I normally do. But the quicker I got there, the quicker it would be over and I could save Alexis.

I went out the door and noticed they were still fighting.

"Guys, come on." I said, pulling them out.

When we got there we were the only ones there.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Jaden, its still early." Syrus said.

"YOU MEAN MY PERFECT LATE RECORD IS FINISHED!?" I asked.

"Sorry." They both said. "HEY! YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!"

I decided I'd get an early start on my class nap. I sat down and went to sleep. Next thing I knew Syrus was shaking me.

"JADEN!" He yelled.

"I'M AWAKE!" I yelled, looking around.

"Its time to save Alexis." Syrus said.

I zipped out of the room. I went right to the slifer dorm, and then I went behind the dorm.

"Alright, come out!" I said.

Noone was there.

"Hello?" I asked.

Still noone.

"Oh well." I said.

Then Syrus and Hassleberry ran up.

"So wheres the person who took Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Just then, Sy, Ty, and I saw Chazz running towards us.

"I knew it was him!" I said.

Chazz reached where we were and ran up panting heavily.

"Slacker..." Chazz said, before having to catch his breath.

"Why, Chazz, why did you do it?" Syrus asked.

"I didn't do it." Chazz said.

"I knew it wasn't him." I said.

Syrus and Tyranno fell.

"But I did find out who it was." Chazz said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me." A voice came behind us.

I activated my duel disk first and turned around. Then I saw who is was.


	12. An Inzane Duel Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

A/N: Here it is. The chapter where the persons identity is revealed!

* * *

"Me." A voice came from behind us.

I activated my duel disk first and turned around. Then I saw who it was.

"Zane!" I said.

"Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah." Chazz said. "You took the words right from my mouth."

"So your the one that took Alexis!" I yelled.

"Yes." Zane said.

"Why, Zane?" Syrus asked. "Why'd you take Alexis?"

"Well, I figure that the Next King of Games will need a Queen. And I've always liked Alexis and she a good duelist so I figured why not pick her." Zane explained.

"One, you will never be King of Games, and two, Alexis already has me." I said. "So get your game on! And if I win, you let Alexis go."

"Fine. You've never beaten me before, I don't see how you'll beat me now." Zane said, then activated his duel disk.

"WAIT!" Another voice said, from behind us.

Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, and I turned around to see Chancellor Sheppard running up.

"Hey, Chance." I said. "Whats up?"

"Jaden, you can't duel Zane." Sheppard said.

"But, he has my girlfriend." I said.

"You and Alexis got together?" Chancellor asked.

"Yeah, you see, there was this weird Society of Light thing, and they got Alexis so I had to admit my..." I started. "You know, I'll explain later."

"Anyway, you can't duel Zane." Chancellor said. "He's different now."

"How?" I asked.

"He took the underworld deck." Chancellor said.

"So, he's not the only one with a new deck." I said.

"But its not as destructive as the Underworld deck." Chance said.

"I'm not using the underworld deck." Zane said.

"Huh?" Chancellor Sheppard said.

"I combinded it with my Cyber dragon deck." Zane explained.

"Jaden, you can't duel Zane." Sheppard said again.

"Hey, I never back down from a duel." I said.

"Oh, and Yuki?" Zane said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll need to wear these." Zane said, tossing somethings at me.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Lets just say, they will make this duel more... interesting." Zane said.

"Okay." I said.

I put those things on and glared at Zane.

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

"Heh, not yet." Zane said, while snapping his fingers.

An arena came up around us.

"Huh?" I asked.

"This is just so you don't run away." Zane said, smirking evilly.

"Why would I run?" I asked.

"After you find out the 'shocking' surprise, you'd wanna run." Zane said, then laughed evilly.

"You are insane, Zane." Syrus said.

"Hey, Insane Zane." I said. "Thats funny, Sy. Wait I have something better. He's InZane! Get it?" I asked.

"Shut up." Zane said. "Oh and one last thing."

Video cameras appeared inside the arena.

"I want the world to see when I destroy the best duelist at Duel Academy." Zane said. "Then I'll go after Yugi Muto."

"No way will you beat me." I said.

"Then lets get started." Zane said, drawing his first five cards.

I did the same.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"I will!" Zane said. "I'll start by by playing Power Bond! So I'll summon an old friend in attack mode. Thats right its CYBER END DRAGON!"

"Uh oh." I said.

Zane's three Cyber Dragons appeared behind him then combind into Cyber End Dragon.

"Ha." I said. "You can't attack yet. And Power Bond's effect will..."

"You think I don't know that?" Zane interupted me. "Next I summon Cyber Kirin in attack mode."

Cyber Kirin appeared on Zane's field.

"Now I'll tribute it so that I won't lose my points." Zane said.

And just as quickly as it appeared, Cyber Kirin disappeared.

"Now Power Bond's side effect won't work." Zane explained.

"Zane, what happend to you?" I asked.

"Well, after I lost to Aster, I was on a losing streak, until I learned about this kind of dueling." Zane said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Under-ground dueling." Zane said. "Lets just say it has to do with those rings we're wearing. Wondering what they do? I'll show you! And using them I got my revenge on Aster."

Zane smirked evilly again, while playing his next card.

"I play Ookazi!" Zane said.

I took 800 points of damage, and then, those rings sent shocks into my body.

"AH!" I said, falling down onto one knee.

"JADEN!" Syrus, Hassleberry and Sheppard all yelled.

"Oh, are you bowing to the future King of Games?" Zane asked. "Or, are you just not able to handle under-ground dueling?"

"N-neither." I said, getting up.

"Grr." Zane growled. "I end my turn."

"I play one card face-down then summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode." I said.

Neo Spacian Glow Moss appeared on my field.

"Woah, when did Jaden get that?" Sheppard asked.

"While you were gone." Syrus said.

"What is that thing?" Zane asked. "It couldn't even beat a drop-out like you!"

"Don't you dare insult my friends, the Neo Spacians!" I said, with a growl. "I'll show you what he can do! Glow Moss, attack Zane."

"Are you so scared of my Cyber End Dragon attacking you, that your attacking it?" Zane asked.

"Well, Zane, you see, when Glow Moss attacks you draw a card, then it gains one of three effect depending on the type of card." I said. "So lets find out the effect."

Zane drew the card.

"Its Pot of greed." Zane said, showing his card.

"A spell." I said. "So the attack becomes a direct attack."

Glow Moss went past Zane's dragon and punched Zane. Zane's life points went down to 3700 while he was shocked.

"Well Glow Moss did alot for a monster that can't beat a drop-out like me, huh?" I asked.

"That dumb monster is gone next turn!" Zane said.

_'Don't be too sure.'_ I thought.

"I play one more card face-down and end my turn." I said.

"I play Pot of Greed." Zane said, drawing two cards. "Next I play Overload Fusion! I'll trade the three Cyber Dragons in my grave, and the Cyber End Dragon on my field to summon Chimeratech Overdragon in attack mode. Normally, I would have just used Cyber End Dragon, but I want to humiliate you infront of almost every duelist in the world by destroying all your best monsters!"

Zane's three Cyber Dragon's appeared behind him and combind with his Cyber End Dragon and formed Chimeratech Overdragon.

"So thats the legendary Chimeratech Overdragon everyone talks about." I said.

"You've never seen it!?" Zane asked.

"No, I never watch your duels." I said. But everyone talks about how you summon a terrible monster called the Chimeratech Overdragon."

"Well be prepared for its devastating attack!" Zane said. "Now I'll have Chimeratech attack Glow Moss!"

"Now Glow Moss' effect activates!" I said.

Zane drew.

"Well, looks like I got Future Fusion." Zane said. "It becomes a direct attack."

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" I said. "Now your monster is destroyed!"

Zane's monster was destroyed.

"Heh." I laughed.

"Oh, don't think you'll win." Zane said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because now I activate Future Fusion." Zane said.

Three strange monsters appeared behind Zane then disappeared.

"What were those?" I asked.

"The Cyberdark monsters." Sheppard said.


	13. An InZane Duel Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

"Now I activate Future Fusion." Zane said.

Three strange monsters appeared behind Zane then disappeared.

"What were those?" I asked.

"The Cyberdark monsters." Sheppard said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The monsters of the Underworld deck." Sheppard explained. "They are very dangerous. Jaden, you have to win before Zane can summon CyberDark Dragon!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because its his most powerful monster." Sheppard said.

"Yeah, well my most powerful monster is in my hand." I said to Sheppard.

"Try taking him down before he summons it." Sheppard said.

"No can do." Zane said. "Because now I summon Infernal Dragon in attack mode. And end my turn."

Infernal Dragon appeared infront of Zane as his turn ended.

"A monster with 2000 attack points?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zane replied.

"Thats gonna be hard to beat." I said, drawing a card from my deck.

I drew Dandylion.

"Alright!" I said. "I'll play a monster face-down and switch Glow Moss to defense mode."

Glow Moss switched into defense mode.

"And now I'll end my turn." I said.

Zane drew his card.

"You want me to attack your face-down, huh?" Zane asked. "So I'll attack Glow Moss!"

"You have to draw, remember!?" I said.

Zane drew.

"Its a trap."

"And my monsters already in defense mode!" I said, as I realized what that meant.

Infernal Dragon easily destroyed Glow Moss. Then disappeared.

"Hey, where did you dragon go?" I asked.

"He can't attack without going to the grave." Zane said. "So I'll end my turn."

I drew a card.

"I play Graceful Charity." I said, drawing three cards, then discarding two. And one of them was Neos. "Next I'll summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in defense mode."

Aquaos appeared on the field.

"What is that thing!?" Zane asked.

"Another one of my friends." I said. "Now I play Fake Hero! So I'll use it to summon Sparkman!"

Sparkman appeared on the field next to Aqua Dolphin.

"Now I activate Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin's effect!" I said.

I discarded one card from my hand.

"Now I can pick a monster from your hand and if its weak than one of my monsters you lose that monster and its discarded from your hand!" I explained. "So I pick my Sparkman for this effect.

"I only have one." Zane said. He revealed it as Cyber Phoenix.

"Ha." I said. "It goes to the grave and you lose 500 points."

Zane's life points went down to 3200.

"Now I end my turn." I said.

Sparkman came back to my hand.

Zane drew a card.

"Now you know what happens!" Zane said.

A monster rised onto his field. It looked at me and let out a loud LOUD roared in my face.

"Heh, heh, heh." Zane laughed.

"Woah." I said. "Well, I activate Jar of Greed."

I drew one card.

"Now I'll use CyberDark Dragon's effect." Zane said. "I can equip one of my dragons in the grave to CyberDark Dragon."

Infernal Dragon came out of Zane's graveyard and was equiped to his CyberDark Dragon. Now its attack points were 3500.

"NOW, CYBERDARK DRAGON, ATTACK YUKI'S FACE-DOWN MONSTER!!!" Zane shouted.

Dandylion was destroyed easily. Another one of my monsters Zane destroyed with ease. Well that was it. He didn't even care now.

"Now I get two Fluff Tokens!" I said, as my tokens appeared on my field.

"I end my turn by playing one card face-down."

I drew another card.

"I play Pot of Greed." I said, drawing two new cards.

I got Reverse of Neos, and Silent Doom.

"I play Silent Doom!" I said.

Neos appeared on the field.

"And now we have a shark guy!" Zane said.

"You really think he looks like a shark?" I asked. "Well, now I activate Contact Fusion!"

Neos and Aqua Dolphin disappeared into a wave of water and reappeared as Aqua Neos!

"I activate Anti-Fusion Device!" Zane said.

Aqua Neos disappeared.

"I ACTIVATE REVERSE OF NEOS!" I said.

Neos reappeared on my field.

"How did he get back!?" Zane asked.

"Reverse of Neos brings him back, and with a 1000 point boost!" I said.

Then Atticus walked up, with Aster walking slowly behind him.

"We came when we heard the loud roar." Atticus said.

"Atticus, Aster?" I asked.

"Jaden... that monster on Zane's field... its what Zane used to wipe me out." Aster said.

"Yeah, he told me about hpow you beat him." I said.

"Zane, this isn't you, dude." Atticus said.

"Shut up." Zane said. "Your next."

"Hey, what about me?" I asked. "I'm not done yet. I still got one card left. Neos Force!"

I quickly equipped my Neos Force to Neos.

"It gives Neos 800 attack points!" I said. "And after he destroys a monster its attack points come out of your life points!"

"WHAT!?" Zane yelled. "How can this happen? I had the best deck ever! And I was unstoppable!"

"Ya see, Zane, the reason you lost is because you were mean to anyone you dueled." I said. "You lost resppect for your opponents. And you just threw away your favorite monsters for stronger monsters. Unlike me. I respect my monsters and opponents."

**/FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK\**

It was when I was little and making the Neo Spacian. I made them, and was making other cards. So I tried to draw the Hero I wanted to be.

"Oh cool." I said, when I finally made the hero like me.

And that hero was Neos!

**\ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK/**

"Jaden..." Aster said, weakly.

"Jaden." Atticus said.

"Jaden!" Sheppard said.

"Slacker!" Chazz said.

"JADEN!" Syrus and Hassleberry yelled.

"NEOS!" I said, signaling now for Neos to attack

Neos quickly punched CyberDark Dragon.

"When CyberDark Dragon is about to get destroyed the monster equipped to it is destroyed instead." Zane explained.

So Infernal Dragon went to the graveyard.

"Uh oh." I said. "Well, I guess I..." I started.

"I give." Zane said, putting his hand over his deck.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"You taught me that I was a fool." Zane said. "A fool for wanting only victory. A fool for trying to kill you, and Aster."

"You tried what?" Aster and I asked.

"A fool for giving up my Cyber End Dragon, my favorite of all monsters, to use something stronger." Zane said. "Jaden, my friend, I thank you, for showing me the error of my..."

"the error of your ways." I said. "Yeah, yeah, I know all that stuff by now."

"And I am sorry to you guys." Zane said, looking at me and the others. "And Jaden, I have one request from you. Just don't let these victories go to your head like they did mine."

Zane was electrocuted as his life points went all the way down to 0.

"Then thats game." I said.


	14. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

* * *

"Then thats game." I said. "Now wheres Alexis?"

"In my old room." Zane said, fainting afterward.

"Chazz, Atticus, help Zane and Aster to the nurse." I said.

Then I went straight to Zane's room.

"ALEXIS!!!" I yelled when I got there.

"JADEN!" I heard from the closet.

"The closet? Man that was obvious." I said, as I ran over to the closet.

I opened the door and found Alexis.

"Hey, Lex, miss me?" I asked, as we hugged.

"Yeah." Alexis said. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." I said with a giant smile on my face.

After that things were normal again. Well Normal for Duel Academy normal. Anyway as usual Chazz was challenging me for Alexis' heart.

"I'll attack you with Flame Wingman." I said. "And thats game."

"Argh." Chazz said. "FINE! I GIVE UP! YOU WIN!"

"Too late, I already beat you Chazz." I said.

"No. I mean, Alexis is yours." Chazz said.

"Well now that thats out of the way, I thought you had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I was... using her... to make Alexis jealous." Chazz admitted.

"Knew it." I said.

"But I guess I can get in an offical relationship with her now." Chazz said.

"GO FOR IT!" I shouted, flashing a thumbs up.

"YEAH!" Chazz shouted, flashing a thumbs up back. Then stopped and blushed. Man, I was becoming a good influence on everyone.

"Heh." I laughed to myself, then walked away. '_Man, I'm becoming a good influence on everyone._' I thought to myself.

I ran right to my dorm. I got in to find Syrus and Hassleberry fighting, again.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" I said.

"What?" They asked, stopping their fight.

"Chazz gave up!" I said.

"CONGRATS BEST FRIEND!" They both said, then started fighting again.

"heh." I laughed to myself.

I plopped in my bed.

"Finally everything is going good." I said. I looked over to Syrus and Hassleberry. "Well, once I get them to stop fighting everything will be totally and offically sweet."

I started remembering everything that happend this year. Considering all the bad things that happend, it did seem like a bad year. But then again, this was a great year for my relationship. And add in all the friends I made this year, and saving the world from the society of light, meeting my Spacians, beating Zane... yeah... this was a great year. I got up from my bed and headed out the door.

"Where ya going, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"To see about some stuff for next year." I said, running out of my room.

I got back to my cabin late.

"Hey, Jaden." Syrus said when I got back. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I was checking out things about next year." I said. "And I signed us up for a new roomie."

WHAT!?" Syrus and Hassleberry yelled.

So they started complaining about how we didn't need another person here. After I sold them on the idea of letting the new guy stay here, I got ready for a date with Alexis. Anyway when I got back Syrus and Hassleberry were already done fighting.

"Who won this time?" I asked.

"I did!" They both said before fainting.

"Heh." I laughed quietly to myself.

I got them into their beds then got into my bed.

_'Its hard to think, this wonderful year is almost over.'_ I thought to myself before going to sleep myself.


	15. Last day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX!

* * *

The next day I was still sleeping when... 

"JADEN!" I heard both Syrus and Hassleberry yell.

"I'm up!" I shouted waking up.

"Come on Jaden." Syrus said. "You don't wanna miss your last day to hang with everyone this year, do you?"

"What!?" I asked. "Its the last day already!?"

"Yeah." Hassleberry and Syrus said.

"Oh yeah." I said. "Thats right."

"Yeah, and if you don't get to class, you'll be held back a year." Syrus said.

"AH! Can't have that." I said, running out.

So I rushed to class, for once, on purose.

"YES!" I said, raising one fist in the air after my last class. "Last class of the year, OVER!"

"Jaden, remember, next years close." Syrus said.

"So, Sy, you and me are gonna be third and last years, and Hassleberry will be a second year student." I said.

"Yeah..." Hassleberry said, looking at the ground.

"uh, whats wrong with him?" I wispered to Syrus.

"Jaden, we're his two best friends here." Syrus wispered back. "if we leave, he'll have to make new ones."

"OH!" I said. "Well, chill out Hassleberry. I think you'll be surprised. I'll make sure your third year is great! Even without Syrus and me."

"Huh?" Hassleberry asked.

"You'll see." I said.

"what are you gonna do?" Syrus wispered to me.

"I honestly don't know." I wispered back. "maybe ask Sheppard to boost Hassleberry up a year."

"What're you two wispering about back there?" Hassleberry asked.

"Uh..." I started. "Nothing?"

"Okay." Hassleberry said.

"whew." Me and Sy said.

Later Syrus, Hassleberry, and I went back to our room.

"Finally." Syrus said. "We're close to being third years."

Hassleberry frowned.

"Um..., hey Syrus, why don't you go get the door?" I asked.

"But noones..." Syrus started.

"Just go get the door." I said.

"OOH!" Syrus said, and ran to the door.

He opened it and screamed and fainted.

"Someone must be at the door." I said.

"How do you know, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked.

"He did the same things atleast a dozen times before." I said. "And this makes the twelth. Wait... STUPID MATH!!!"

Anyway, I walked over to the door. Guess who was there? Blair.

"What're you doing here, Blair?" I said, hoping her reason wasn't for a kiss.

"I kinda... need to talk with you, Jaden." Blair said. "Mind stepping outside?"

"Fine." I said.

I walked outside and closed the door.

"Listen, Blair, you say one word about how I should dump Alexis for you, or if you try kissing me, then I'll make sure Sheppard kicks you out." I warned.

"No." Blair said. "Its different. You see, I wanna apoligize to you."

"Uh, okay." I said. "I accept your apoligy."

"And I also want some advice." Blair said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Um...," Blair started. "advice for.."

"For...?" I asked.

"Advice for asking someone out." Blair said.

"Is this about Marcel?" I said, smirking.

"Yeah..." Blair said, blushing.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" I asked.

"How do you, you know, ask someone to be your boyfriend or girlfriend?" Blair asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Everything with me happend so fast with me and Alexis. Heres a little advice, hope Marcel gets hypnotized by some crazy person. Or ask Atticus for advice."

"Thanks." Blair said. "So where is Atticus?"

"At the hospital, checking on Zane." I said.

"Why? What happend?" Blair asked.

So I explained everything to Blair.

"Oh." Blair said, sadly.

"But, I'm he's gonna be okay." I said.

So me and Blair went to Duel Academy's hospital. Blair went so she could check on Zane and Aster, and to get advice from Atticus. And I went just to check on Zane and Aster.

When we got there I went up to Zane.

"Hey, Zane, you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zane said weakly. "I should be out of here soon."

"And what about you, Aster?" I asked.

"Me too." Aster said.

"We're just lucky you two are so famous that you have private jets." I said. "Or you'd be stuck here until next year."

"Yeah." Aster said. "And we're lucky the nurse is staying a few days later too."

"Super." I said. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

I walked out, and back to my dorm.

"What took ya so long, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Well Blair needed advice then I went to check up on your bro and Aster." I said.

"So how are they?" Syrus asked.

"They'll be out soon enough." I said.

"Yeah, they got it pretty bad." Hassleberry said. "And right when Private Truesdale's brother decided to come around to the good side."

"Well, lets forget about that for now." I said. "We don't want to miss any of the boats tomorrow, so lets get an early sleep."

"Right." Hassleberry and Syrus said, as we jumped in our bed.

We got up the next morning. Well, we thought we did. It was really noon.

"AH! We over-slept!" I shouted.

"Don't worry." Syrus said, throwing me a suitcase.

"Private Truesdale and I packed everything last night while you were out." Hassleberry said. "Even yours."

"It sounded like a weird idea at the time, but I guess this is one of the times Hassleberry has a good idea." Syrus said.

"HEY, SHORTY!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Come on, guys." I said. "We'll miss the boats."

"Well, we had to get one last insult in." Syrus said.

"Yeah, our little group won't be together again for around three months." Hassleberry said.

"Well, now lets go." I said.

We all rushed to the boats. We got on just before it left Academy Island.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey, Jaden." Alexis said.

"Hey, Lexi." I said.

Then we shared our last kiss of the year.

"Gross." Hassleberry said.

"I wish I could do that with Dark Magician Girl." I heard Syrus mumble.

"Hey, anyone seen Chazz?" I asked.

"I think he left the island early in the morning." Alexis said.

"Well, Syrus, Alexis, looks like we're going on to be Third Years." I said. "And Hassleberry, your gonna be a second year. Let me tell you, it'll be a great year."


End file.
